Rory's Graduation
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: Rory is graduating from Yale...


Rory's dorm room, she is studying for her finals.

Paris comes in also a little stress for her finals.

Paris:

Have you seen my psychophysiology book?

Rory:

Do you check under the bed?

Paris:

And what is it doing down there?

Rory:

It's your book not mine.

Paris (looking under the bed):

Nop. Not down here.

Rory:

Why would your book be under my bed?

Paris:

You're right. I'll check my bed.

(Paris leaves while Rory's cell rings)

Rory:

Hi!

Lorelai (sitting at her living room, petting Paul Anka):

So are you busy?

Rory:

Less than I should be.

Lorelai:

Finals rush, ha?

Rory:

Yep.

Lorelai:

Look at the good part; this is the last time you will be on that finals rush.

Rory:

That helps a little. So how can I help you?

Lorelai:

Do you remember where I left my baby blue top?

Rory:

Who Am I, the lost things detector of Connecticut?

Lorelai:

So that's a no.

Rory:

That's an: "I'm to busy for this meaningless things".

Lorelai:

Sorry honey.

Rory:

That's okay.

Lorelai:

Have you talked with Chris?

Rory:

Yeah, we are having lunch together.

Lorelai:

Nice. So what's the deal?

Rory:

He wants to take charge of my graduation party.

Lorelai:

I'm glad you're bonding with your dad, it's nice.

Rory:

I guess so

(Paris interrupts)

Paris:

Have you seen my…

Rory:

Go Away Paris!

Paris:

But…

Rory:

LEAVE.

(Paris leaves)

Rory:

Sorry, mom. You were telling me?

Lorelai:

Doesn't matter kid, I'll call ya when you're less stressed, okay!

Rory:

Okay, sorry for this grumpy mood of mine. Talk to ya later.

Lorelai:

Love ya.

Rory:

Me too, mom. Bye

Lorelai:

Hey if you remember where I put that top call me okay.

Rory:

Bye Mom.

(They hang up; Rory goes back to her books)

Paris (opens Rory's door):

Have you seen my notes?

(Rory gets up, pushes Paris out of the room and locks the door)

Lorelai is in the Town square giving Paul Anka a little walk.

They passed Doose's and pump into Luke. Paul Anka gets all crazy, happy of seeing Luke, Luke pets the dog.

Luke:

Hey, giving Paul Anka his walk, heh?

Lorelai:

Yeah, you know how he gets if I skip it.

Luke:

That dog can get very dangerous.

Lorelai:

Yeah, but that's part of his charm.

Luke:

Well, that's true.

Lorelai:

So running errands?

Luke:

Kind of, I run out of cheese.

Lorelai:

Completely useless, without cheese!

(Luke gives Lorelai a look)

Sorry, too dirty!?

(Luke just laughs)

Luke:

So how is Rory doing?

Lorelai:

Well she's a little stress.

Luke:

"A little"?

Lorelai:

A lot.

Luke:

Poor, Rory.

At least she will have the graduation as recompense.

Lorelai:

Hey, do you want to come?

Luke (looking a little confuse):

Where?

Lorelai:

…To the graduation.

Luke:

Really, cause I will love to.

(Both of them get a little nervous)

Lorelai:

Of course, it will mean a lot to Rory, and… me.

Luke:

Well, it's a date, I'm mean not a date, but a… you know a… I'll be there.

Lorelai:

Great. So call ya with the details.

Luke:

Okay, see ya then.

Lorelai:

Good.

(They both smile at each other and continue with their day)

Rory is at the campus after a final.

Her cell rings.

Rory:

Hi dad.

Christopher:

So how was your final?

Rory:

At it's highest potential…

Christopher:

Oops, sorry to hear that.

Rory:

Thank God I prepared myself for it.

Christopher:

That's the girl I sponsor. So the lunch plan still up?

Rory:

Yep, I finished my finals for today.

Christopher:

So what are you craving?

Rory:

Food.

Christopher:

Okay, meet me where usual.

Rory:

See ya there in 45.

(They hang up)

Lorelai is at the Dragonfly's kitchen drinking some coffee, while Sookie prepares the menu for today's lunch. Lorelai can't stop smiling.

Sookie:

So how are the preps for prom?

Lorelai:

Well, Chris is taking charge of that.

Sookie:

Really?

Lorelai:

Yep, he's having lunch with Rory -to talk about it, as we speak.

Sookie:

Good for Rory.

Lorelai:

I guess. It's nice that he is doing this with her.

Sookie:

So what's up with the happy mood?

Lorelai:

It's nothing, is just that I…

Sookie:

What?

Lorelai:

Well, I was giving Paul Anka his walk, and we pumped into Luke.

Sookie:

Ahhh!

Lorelai:

No "Ahhh"-s. Nothing happened. Is just… I miss him so much, and you know I'm glad he doesn't hate me anymore, and he is kind enough to talk to me, and everything, but I don't know, it kind of hurts to see how he is in front of me and being all nice and everything looks so normal, but it isn't, he is in front of me and doesn't seems like it, it seems that is miles away, and I can't do anything to bring him closer.

(Sookie doesn't find words to say)

I invited him to Rory's graduation, though.

Sookie (a little cheer up):

And, is he going?

Lorelai:

He said he will. I just hope he doesn't change his mind.

Sookie:

He won't.

(Lorelai gives her a smile, While Michel enters)

Michel:

There is some one at the phone that wants to speak to you.

(Lorelai and Michel leave)

Dragonfly's front desk

Lorelai is ending her call, and Michel is on the computer.

Lorelai:

So are you coming?

Michel:

Where?

Lorelai:

To Rory's graduation.

Michel:

When is it?

Lorelai:

Friday, I'll give ya an invitation with all details.

Michel:

Well, if I'll have my own invitation.

Lorelai:

So yes?

Michel:

I don't know.

Lorelai:

Michel?

Michel:

I guess so, if I don't find anything else to do.

Lorelai:

There will be an after party.

Michel:

I'll see. If I don't have any plans.

Lorelai:

Fine. Hey, I'm taking the day off tomorrow.

Michel:

Don't worry I have it covered.

Lorelai (teasing him):

What will I do with out you?

Michel:

Stop it.

Rory had finished her finals and is arriving to Stars Hollow

She meets Lorelai at home.

Lorelai greets her with serpentines and everything.

Rory:

Yes Seri, I'm done. Just need that piece of paper that says I'm a professional to be formally out of the school journey.

(Lorelai pours her a beer, so they can start celebrating)

Lorelai:

Here, here

Rory:

So what is the plan for tonight?

Lorelai:

Get drunk.

Rory:

Nice plan. Let's start this drunkenness.

Lorelai:

But as the fact of been women, we have the gift of doing more than one activity at the time. So while we get drunk we are going to watch several movies and eat a bunch of food. So where do you want to start?

Rory:

By getting drunk!

Lorelai:

You read my mind.

(They both sit on the couch)

Rory:

So do we order, before getting drunk?

Lorelai:

No! Ordering after getting drunk will make us order bunch of things we'll never order so that's part of the fun.

Rory:

So we'll end up eating vegetarian food?

Lorelai:

Let's order!

(Moments later, the girls are still watching movies eating junk food and getting drunk)

Rory:

We are going to be so sick tomorrow.

Lorelai:

Thank God that thing of yours is in two days. That will give you enough time to throw all this up by tomorrow.

Rory:

Here, here.

(They keep drinking)

Lorelai:

Do we have a designated driver?

Rory:

We are at home, we don't need one!

Lorelai (while laughing):

No, I mean someone that will…

(Lorelai runs to the bathroom to throw up)

Rory (laughing):

I'll second that.

Is morning and Rory is asleep at the couch, she wakes up, and heads toward the kitchen.

She prepares some coffee. Lorelai comes in and sits at the table.

Lorelai:

So what's for breakfast?

Rory:

Some hang over.

Lorelai:

Do you want some pancakes?

Rory:

Do we have pancakes here?

Lorelai:

Nop, but I know a place that does.

Rory:

It's almost noon!

Lorelai:

So?

Rory:

No one sales pancake after 10:30am

Lorelai:

I know a place that does.

Rory:

What's that smell?

Lorelai:

I think it's you!

Rory:

I'm going to take a shower, while you think in a place to go and have some descent food.

Lorelai:

I already have a place.

Rory:

Fine! I'll be ready in 20 minutes.

(Moments later, Lorelai and Rory are waking through the town square)

Lorelai:

So what's the scoop?

Rory:

Well, he will make a reserve at this beautiful restaurant in New Haven, and he asked me to invite as many people I know.

Lorelai:

'New Haven'? What is 'beautiful' in 'New Haven'?

Rory:

Well, apparently this beautiful restaurant, he's talking about.

Lorelai:

Does it have a great view?

Rory:

Are you kidding me is in New Haven.

Lorelai:

I hope is that place with the good tacos.

Rory:

Probably it will.

Lorelai:

So how many people, are you planning to invite?

Rory:

Well, you know… if can't make the party in Stars Hollow; I bring Stars Hollow to the party.

Lorelai:

Sounds like fun!

Rory:

It will.

(They are now standing in front of Luke's diner)

Lorelai:

So here we are.

Rory:

Where?

Lorelai:

The place I know that has amazing hang over pancakes and served them at noon.

Rory:

It's Luke's diner!

Lorelai:

So? Remember, he doesn't hate me anymore! And I have to let him know where your graduation party will be.

Rory:

Is he coming?

Lorelai:

Yep, and we are also having breakfast when is lunch time at his diner.

Rory:

I'm glad his coming.

Lorelai:

I know. Me too.

They get inside, and sit at a table. Luke sees them thought the kitchen and is glad to see them, he heads right toward them, with the coffee pot on hands.

Luke:

So, look what hunger drag here.

Lorelai:

Never underestimate the power of the Gilmore hunger.

Rory:

Or hang over.

Luke:

Damn Right. Coffee?

Lorelai:

Do you have to ask?

(Luke pours coffee to the two ladies)

Luke:

So what will you have?

Lorelai:

I know that is already noon, but…

Luke:

Today is your lucky day; we are serving breakfast 24 hours.

Rory:

Hang over pancakes please.

Lorelai:

Make that two.

Luke:

Okay, coming right away.

(Luke leaves to get the ladies' orders)

Rory:

Very old school of you.

Lorelai:

I told you, he doesn't hate me anymore.

(Lane runs toward the ladies table)

Lane:

Rory!

Rory:

Lane!

(Rory stands up and hugs her friend, then sits back, so does Lane)

Lane:

So how's no more school life.

Rory:

Just like a big hang over. How's marriage life?

(On that note, Lorelai is watching Luke with attention, happy that at least she has her best friend almost back)

Lane:

Well is awesome, Zach is great.

Rory:

Well, I'm glad you guys are happy.

Lane:

Thanks, we are. What are the plans for tomorrow?

(Rory takes an invitation out of her pocket and gives it to Lane)

Rory:

Everything you need to know is in this envelope.

Lane:

Thanks, sorry for the brief chat, but I have to get back to work.

Rory:

No, is okay, we catch up later or tomorrow.

Lane:

What ever comes first.

(She walks away from the ladies table and heads back to work)

Rory (to Lorelai):

What are you thinking about?

Lorelai:

Do you think he… we… can…

Rory:

I'm 100 sure.

(Luke heads back with the ladies breakfast)

Luke:

Okay, here is your breakfast, have a nice meal.

Rory:

Thanks, Luke.

(Luke walks away and Lorelai just watches him leave)

(Moments later, the girls have finished their breakfast)

Lorelai:

Okay, wait here, I'll go and 'pay the check'

Rory:

Got it, do you need 'any money?'

Lorelai:

No, I have 'plenty'

Rory:

That was dirty!

Lorelai:

You just wait here.

(Lorelai walks away and heads toward the counter)

Luke:

Do you need something else?

Lorelai:

No, we are fine, how much do I owe you.

Luke:

The 24 hours breakfasts are on the house.

Lorelai:

Nice service.

Luke:

Well, gotta make the living.

Lorelai:

Thanks, Luke.

Luke:

Anytime.

(They smile at each other)

Lorelai:

Hey, got your invitation, don't be late.

(She gives the invitation to Luke)

Luke:

I won't. See you there.

Lorelai:

Yes, see you there.

(Lorelai and Rory leave)

Yale. Yard where the graduation is taking place.

Michel, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Bryan, Kyon, Gil, Zach, Emily, Richard and Lorelai are there. Lorelai sees Luke and walks toward him.

Lorelai:

Hey, you came!

Luke:

I say I will, didn't I?

Lorelai:

Yes you did.

Luke:

Shall we?

Lorelai:

Let's shall.

(They head toward the rest of the party)

Richard:

Well, what a surprise, nice to see you again Luke!

Luke:

Nice to see you, too, Sir.

Emily (whispers at Lorelai):

I didn't know you where back together!

Lorelai (whispers back):

We are not.

Emily (whispering):

Yet.

(Lorelai just smiles at her mom, hoping she's right)

Emily:

So, Luke how is April?

Luke:

Well, you know how teenagers are. So let's say fine.

Emily:

Well, I'm glad.

(Lorelai makes a look of worry, something that she wasn't taking in count, was about to make its aperients)

Christopher:

So here you are, I have been looking for you everywhere.

(Luke just stays there, trying to control his temper, while Lorelai looks at him with an 'I'm so sorry' face)

Richard:

Christopher, have you met Luke?

Christopher:

Yeah, I met him at the renewal. How you doing man? (He extends his hand to him)

Emily (quickly lends to Luke and whispers to him): Fight for Lorelai, she still loves you.

Luke (accepts the hand shake):

You know, I'm not that well.

Christopher:

Sure, life's not perfect.

Luke:

You are right on that one.

(You can feel the tension between the two men)

Sookie:

So what about if we find our sits?

Jackson:

Good idea, hon. Shall we?

(Every body follows them, they find 13 sits in a row, and they sit in this order: Richard, Emily, Lane, Zach, Gil, Kyon, Bryan, Jackson, Sookie, Michel, Luke, Lorelai and Christopher)

(The event begins)

Christopher:

I can't believe our girl is getting graduated from Yale.

Lorelai:

Yeah, time flies.

Luke:

That's true; remember when she started junior high? And you guys count the months for this to happen?

Lorelai:

Yeah, that pissed you off. We wouldn't shut up.

Luke:

It was okay, it was just to give it some appeal.

(Lorelai and Luke share a moment that Christopher interrupts)

Christopher:

Do you remember the first Christmas we spent together? How old was Rory, 8?

Lorelai:

Yeah I guess so, wasn't the one where we set the neighbor's tree on fire?

Christopher:

Yeah that was it.

Luke:

Hey, do you remember Rory's high school graduation? It was beautiful.

Lorelai:

Yeah, that's a day I will never forget.

Christopher (to Luke):

You were at Rory's high school graduation?

Luke:

Yes. Oh that's right, you weren't there!

(Lorelai starts to notice this little game of them, and decides to play on Luke's team)

Lorelai:

Yeah, Chris. Is a shame you weren't there. Luke and I have a blest of time, didn't we?

Luke:

One of the best.

(Christopher notices that he is losing in this game of his, and decides that is time for half break. Everybody is watching the event)

(Moments later, is time for Rory to go and get her diploma)

Luke:

Wow, this is a moment, you know?

Lorelai:

Yeah, and I couldn't do this without you, Luke. Thanks.

(Christopher finally accepts that Lorelai is still in love with Luke and decides not to interrupt the moment)

Reception, everybody is in this nice restaurant, including Paris and Doyle. Celebrating that Rory is a professional

Richard:

I will like to give a toast to, my sweet, tender, smart granddaughter, the apple of my eyes, my hero. Rory.

(Everybody applauses)

Rory:

Thanks, grandpa. Thank you all.

Christopher:

Hey, I also have a toast for ya, honey: Baby, I know that for almost all your life I haven't been there, for you. But please don't let that made you believe I don't love you, after all your mom made a great job with you, and I like to think I have a lot to do with that, coming other wise it wouldn't be the same. Honey I'm sorry for everything wrong that I made in the past, but I want you to now that I'm trying hard to make that up to you, cause you deserved it, you are a great daughter, honey. I love you.

Lorelai:

(Clears throat) Rory, my heart. I want you to know that you make mommy so proud, so happy, and being here next to you and all our friends celebrating this accomplish of yours, makes me so… unbelievable happy, cause this is a thing we have been planning since you got in kinder garten, and now that you are up of it, laugh at it cause is lower you. I'm so proud of you. Baby this is yours and you deserve it.

Luke:

Rory: I have known you since you were a little girl, and I remember that one day you were at the diner and you were drawing and I ask you what you were drawing and you told that I will watch it when it was done…

Rory:

I remember.

Luke:

So after you finish it, you wrote in the draw "from: Rory. To: Luke" and asked me not to show it to mom. (Luke tries to hold on his tears so he can finish his toast) I may be remembered as the "expired Gilmore treats keeper" but I'm not sorry I am. Rory, I brought the draw with me. It's you, Lorelai and me at your Harvard graduation. I knew what this meant and well… the thing is that I want you to keep the draw. (He pulls the old draw out of his pocket and gives it to Rory)

Rory:

Thanks, Luke.

Luke:

I don't know if this is appropriate, or not, but I always saw you as my daughter.

(Christopher gets a little pissed, but tries not to show it)

Rory:

That's okay. I kind of see you as a father as well.

(They share a hug)

Thanks for being here, Luke it really means a lot.

Luke:

I wouldn't miss it for anything.

(Moments Later, they all finish eating and are waiting for dessert, Sookie, Jackson and Emily, Richard, leave to the dance floor)

Luke (to Lorelai):

Do you want to dance?

Lorelai:

Really?

Luke:

Everybody is doing it.

Lorelai:

In that case…

(They get up and leave to the dance floor, they are followed by the rest and Christopher decides to hit the bar, and watch them from there)

Luke:

Do you remember the first time we dance together?

Lorelai:

It was at Liz's wedding.

Luke:

Quite a night, heh?

Lorelai:

You're kidding me? It was perfect.

Luke:

Really?

Lorelai:

Yeah, a classic. Your sister did pull a great weird wedding there.

Luke:

That's my sister.

(They get closer and closer with the rhythm)

Lorelai:

Thanks for being here.

Luke:

I wouldn't miss it for anything.

Lorelai:

I'm sorry if Chris…

Luke:

Let's not talk about him, okay

Lorelai:

You are a great guy Luke Danes.

(Luke is about to kiss her but she pulls away)

Luke:

What's wrong?

Lorelai:

I don't know if I can handle this, you me kissing if it's only going to be that…

(Luke looks into her eyes, and softly kisses her)

Luke:

Definitely not just a kiss.

Lorelai:

I agree.

(They kiss again)

(Christopher is watching them, sad that he has to accept that Lorelai picked Luke)

(Moments later, everybody is saying their goodbyes)

Rory:

Hey mom, can I borrow the jeep, is just that the guys and I, we are planning to hit some other places.

Lorelai:

And how am I supposed to get back home?

Luke:

I drive you!

Lorelai:

Okay, here are the keys, drive safe! See ya tomorrow, love you. Bye.

(Lorelai and Luke are about to leave when Christopher joins them)

Christopher:

So have a nice night.

Lorelai:

Thanks for everything, Chris. It meant a lot to Rory.

Christopher:

Your welcome, Lor. Anytime. Night buddy (extending his hand to Luke)

Luke (accepting the hand shake):

Take care.

Christopher:

You take care of her, she is a great girl, you know. You guys make a lovely couple.

Luke:

Thanks, and don't worry.

(Luke puts his arm around Lorelai and they leave)

(Moments later, they arrive to Lorelai's place, get out of the truck, and Luke walks her to the door)

Luke:

So, nice party!

Lorelai:

Yeah, it was perfect.

Luke:

Okay, see ya tomorrow. (He kisses her)

Lorelai:

Where are you going?

Luke:

No where?

Lorelai:

In that case, do you want to come in?

Luke:

Do I have another choice?

(They start to kiss and head into the house, Lorelai closes the door)

**THE END**


End file.
